I'm not alright
by passion143j.c
Summary: The fate of two is brought together by one who is infinitely amazing, crossing paths in an unfortunate turn of events. Their journey toward a greater being is one of beauty. Rated T,just in case. It includes a mission trip, love, coming to God, and more.
1. Chapter 1: Four way STOP!

**Summery:**

The fate of two is brought together by one who is infinitely amazing, crossing paths in an unfortunate turn of events. Their journey toward a greater being is one of beauty. Rated T, just in case. It includes a mission trip, love, coming to God, and more.

**I hope that you enjoy this little story that I just came up with, I started this kind of on a whim, but please review and tell me what you think…this will be short, but it's to get you started…enjoy! : )**

**By the way...Disclaimer: The music is by Sanctus Real... The story is mine...**

Chapter 1: Four way STOP!…

Kathy's POV:

I was listening to some music while making my way back home from visiting my best friend Brissa. She went off to college leaving me here with a few more months until I would follow, she was a couple months older than me. She wanted to start off with college early, I can't imagine why, and began taking classes for college while she finished up high school, so she could leave on New Years. I missed her terribly, so I surprised her with a visit.

Only I ended up being surprised myself, she had a visitor already and was exploring his mouth when I came in. Needless to say I was in total shock. It was embarrassing for both of us. We of course got over it, even though I hid my stress a bit when she came outside her dorm after I quickly shut the door back. In all the years that I had known her she never even kissed a guy until then, trust me I would have known if she had, we told each other everything. That weekend went on with talking about her new boyfriend and classes, she even gave me the grand tour and where my classes might be when I came next semester.

When I asked her about the promise she had made, when we were young about not giving away any part of her until she knew it was with the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. With a wave of her hand she brushed it off as if there wasn't a problem with lying about something so precious. Saying that it was kid stuff and how she had matured into a young woman now, and was done with horse play. I didn't know what to think of her reply, so I said no more about it.

Overall, I had a nice time with my friend, but felt a bit troubled. _Was this how it was when you were in college? Did you just forget about anything and everything and move on with your hormones as your guide?_ _What had happened to her?_ I thought in my head continually since her answer to my question.

_Oh, well I'm sure my parents can clear things up for me. _They always knew what to say, I loved them, it was sometimes hard to relate to what they said, but I still listened.

I glanced down at my speedometer before returning my eyes to the long narrow stretch of road in front of me. I felt lonelier then I had, looking out the window. It was barren waste land, and no one for miles. The sun had just set behind the mountains and I hoped that I would be able to make it back before to long.

About an hour would be enough time till I reached the city limits, I figured.

My favorite song on the radio rang through my ears, and I instantly began singing along.

_I'm not alright  
__I'm broken inside, broken inside  
And all I go through  
It leads me to you, it leads me to you  
_

I was really getting into it, when my phone went off. I picked it up and it shown that it was a text from Brissa. "_Hey gurl wnt 2 meet agn n a few weeks? I ms. u alrdy…" _I chuckled and began typing out a reply to her.

A couple moments after I finished and had pressed send I glanced back up the road only to see a four way stop ahead, and another car traveling along the one next to me. I was going to fast and immediately slammed on my breaks trying to dodge the other driver. My heartbeat raced faster than my car that was heading straight for the other screeching car.

My breath had caught in my throat. I didn't release the air from my lungs until I stopped and the car opposite me as well. I was crooked and the red car (I could focus and see its color now) was right next to me. Thanks goodness we hadn't ran into each other. I instinctively jumped from my seat and out onto the street. The guy from the other vehicle did the same.

I was driving a black escalade and he was driving a red Chevy car. He ran over to me and me to him until we were inches apart. He spoke before I could in a deep troubled voice, both of us gasping for air.

"Are you alright? I am so sorry; I wasn't paying attention to the road." I could only stare in shock for a few minutes before I decided to speak up.

**I hope this is a good start, please give me some feedback, and constructive criticisim. thnx...later :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Information?

**This is what happened last:**

I was driving a black escalade and he was driving a red Chevy car. He ran over to me and me to him until we were inches apart. He spoke before I could in a deep troubled voice, both of us gasping for air.

"Are you alright? I am so sorry; I wasn't paying attention to the road." I could only stare in shock for a few minutes before I decided to speak up.

**I hope that you like my continuing story, please review… Plus I would like to dedicate this next chap. to **_**(blindflames)**_** for helping me to see my mistakes. I hope that this one is better this time around…enjoy…**

**P.S. I don't really know how to do the whole exchanging of information part. I've never done it before, and my characters haven't either so please disregard that.**

**Chapter 2: Information?**

Kathy's POV:

"Oh no, I wasn't watching where I was going either. Is everything ok? I can pay for the damages." I didn't know what else to say or do. I had never been in an accident before. So I wasn't exactly an expert in this sort of thing.

We stood there for a few more seconds not saying anything. I was trying hard to get my heartbeat to return to normal again, but I just couldn't seem to achieve that.

He spoke again, except this time I could tell that he seemed to have an accent, like he was English or something, definitely not American. "Well I suppose we need to check our cars, I'm just glad you're alright." He staggered for a moment rocking on one heel, and then briskly walked in a circular motion around his car.

I did the same scanning over every inch of my new car. There didn't seem to be any new marks, just the few small ones from before. I was so happy to know that everything was in good order.

When I was done I came back around and walked up to him. He was already done and fiddling with something inside his car. _Oh no what if I did do something to his without meaning to? Was he looking for papers to sign or something? Too maybe promise that I would pay for his car to be fixed? Ugh, how does this work? Do I…? _

He turned around breaking me out of my reverie. I asked him, "Is something wrong? Is your car alright? Mine is and…um…I'm so sorry." I was struggling for the right words, but none exited my mouth.

His gaze was locked on the black paper in front of him, before answering. "No, everything is fine. I've never really been in wreck before, at least when I was driving, but I figure that we should exchange information just incase. I don't know, I just thought that if something came up again or whatever, to be on the safe side that is. You don't have to do insurance, just your name and number, that kind of information."

"Right, well I guess that would be the right thing to do. I haven't been in a wreck before either, so this is probably a smart idea." I accepted the paper and took a pen out of my purse. I laid the paper on top of his car and wrote down my name, address, number, and e-mail. Just to be cautious, I wasn't looking for anymore trouble.

I handed it back to him, and he wrote down the same stuff that I did. Then he tore the paper in the middle in a horizontal motion. He gave me his written part and took mine.

"Well… (He glanced down at the paper in his hand)…Kathy. I guess we need to be going now. I'm pretty sure that we have done everything that we can."

I couldn't argue with that, my parents would be so worried by now. I looked down at the paper in my hand and read the first line. "I couldn't agree more Josh. I'm really late and it's so dark out here."

He must've noticed the worry in my voice, because he asked, "Do want me to help you in any way? Do you know where you're going? I practically live out here, so I could show you how to get somewhere?"

"Oh, really I'll be fine. I've been on these roads many times before; I just don't like the darkness. It's harder to see that's all. Thanks for the invitation though, I appreciate it."

He nodded and began to turn away when I thought of something I wanted to ask. "Hey Josh? I was just wondering, and you don't have to answer, but where are you from?"

His face looked puzzled at first, then his features softened and he replied, "I'm originally from England, but my parents and I moved here when I was about five or six years old." He slightly laughed before asking, "Why? Where are you from?"

Thinking back it was an odd question to ask, but too late now. "Um, I'm from South Carolina originally, but we moved here when I was ten. My dad's work brought us to Tennessee." I started to laugh a bit as well. I felt a little idiotic after that, but he didn't seem to mind.

After we were done laughing and had settled back down some, he walked me over to my car, and opened the door for me. I climbed in and he shut it after I was in all the way. My window was rolled down so he put his arms up and leaned on it.

"By the way you didn't answer my first question."

I couldn't seem to remember what it was, "What question?"

"You know, I asked you why you wanted to know where I was from"

That's right, "I was just curious, I noticed your accent and wanted to know where you were from, that's all."

"Right, Well then Kathy of South Carolina I bid you ado."

He stepped back and bowed slightly. I laughed and shook my head while starting the car.

"Goodnight! Good sir." I replied and straightened out my car to be off on the road back home.

I glanced back in my rear view mirror to see him waving behind me, as he went in the opposite direction. I waved back and glued my eyes back to the road, determined to not be in another situation similar to that. I was just glad that it wasn't worse.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Home

**This is what happened last:**

I glanced back in my rear view mirror to see him waving behind me, as he went in the opposite direction. I waved back and glued my eyes back to the road, determined to not be in another situation similar to that. I was just glad that it wasn't worse.

**I am glad that you are reading on with my story, I hope that you enjoy it…please review it's what makes me go a lot faster…enjoy, later : )**

**Chapter 3: Coming Home**

Kathy's POV:

An hour or so later I had reached my neighborhood. My parents would be thrilled that I was back, but not happy about why I was so late in getting home.

I had just turned eighteen and my dad, especially, would instantly be the one to run out and have a look at my car.

After parking in my usual spot in the driveway I opened the door to our nice white house that had dark green shutters and good landscaping.

All the lights were on even though it was about eleven at night. My parent's very rarely stayed up this late. Usually they would be in bed by now.

When I stepped inside the only sound were my heels hitting the hardwood. Then the next thing I knew my older brother had his arms around me tightly and was swinging me in a circle. My heart stopped and it took me a minute or two to catch my breath.

The scream that tore from my throat alerted my mom and dad, and I saw them coming down the stairs once I was on my own two feet.

"Ugh! Aiden! I am going to hurt you! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I was yelling, when I turned to face him. He had a huge brotherly smile spread a mile wide across his face.

I knew I couldn't stay mad at him. Then something hit me, I gasped, "Your home! AH!" I jumped up on him and gave him a 'welcome home' hug. Aiden had been in college for two years already and had to chosen one that was years away. We didn't get to see him that much anymore and I missed him greatly.

When we were younger we didn't get along that well, but now that we were getting older we didn't bicker so much. I truly missed him and his hugs, even his jokes, a little.

He laughed and I let go of him, "Hey Katie, I missed you too." I then noticed my parents and gave them a quick hug.

My mom looked as if she might cry, "I am so glad to have the whole family together again."

Then my dad spoke up alongside my mother, "Hey kids, happy to have you home. Let's go in the living room so we can catch up."

My dad was more of the one to want to get things moving and done, so lingering in the entryway didn't help him any.

After about another forty- five minutes, the topic of why I was so late came up and both my dad and my brother went outside to check everything.

I walked with my mom outside. We stood out of there way and talked about what happened. After explaining, she gave me a hug and asked if I was alright. I said that I was fine, but she kept a close eye on me for the remainder of the night.

My mechanics were done so I walked up and told them the details, plus I gave my dad the piece of paper with Josh's information on it. He said that I handled the situation nicely. I had to beg him not to call Josh and talk to him about what happened.

Even though I told him all the facts he still had the nerve to blame Josh for it. "Dad, nothing is wrong with the car, I'm fine he's fine, what's the harm?" I didn't let him answer.

"It was just an accident, and there were no damages. Calling him will mess with something that doesn't need to be messed with. Got it? I know you might feel differently when you've had your rest. It's getting late so why don't we all head to bed and finish this up in the morning." I walked towards the door and held it open for everyone.

My bother and I were the last ones to go upstairs to our rooms, well my room, and his old one that had barely been touched.

"I haven't been able to ask you, how long are you staying this time?" I asked a bit hopeful.

"Well my plane leaves tomorrow at eight pm." I stopped at the top of the staircase, grabbed his arm to stop him, and looked up into his brown eyes. "What? I thought that you would be staying longer? Why can't you stay? I don't want you to leave yet." I whispered so not to bother my parents.

His deep voice replied, "I have terms to study for and I can't do bad on them, my grades haven't been the best lately. So the tests will bring those back up, but only if they are good."

My heart sank, "I have work tomorrow. I won't be able to see you that much."

"I'll be packing and going to some of my favorite stores before I go, I hate shopping period, but I especially hate it back at school. There are no good places to shop. So you won't be missing the galore of my presence, considering that I won't really be here anyway." He lightly chuckled.

I quickly thought of an idea, "Alright then if I can't see you tomorrow for a substantial amount of time, then I will spend my time with you tonight or partly into the morning. You remember how we used to sneak out all the time to go to our friend's houses down the street? (He nodded) Well we are going out on the town tonight. So go get dressed into something more suitable, you'll have plenty of time to sleep when we get back and then run your errands tomorrow afternoon. Plus I can still get sleep and to work because my shift isn't until later on tomorrow." I smiled and he just nodded and left for his room as I snuck past my parent's door and into my own.

**Ha Ha, I know I'm cruel, cliffe, kind of. Anyways, the next chapter will be coming soon...please review…later ', )**


	4. Chapter 4: Night Out

**This is what happened last:**

I quickly thought of an idea, "Alright then if I can't see you tomorrow for a substantial amount of time, then I will spend my time with you tonight or partly into the morning. You remember how we used to sneak out all the time to go to our friend's houses down the street? (He nodded) Well we are going out on the town tonight. So go get dressed into something more suitable, you'll have plenty of time to sleep when we get back and then run your errands tomorrow afternoon. Plus I can still get sleep and to work because my shift isn't until later on tomorrow." I smiled and he just nodded and left for his room as I snuck past my parent's door and into my own.

**Here it is! My next chapter, I dedicate it to all my reviewers! Thanks for keeping tabs on my story, please read and enjoy…review too…R&R, lol ',)**

**Ok big filler here, I forgot to add in the descriptions of what the characters look like, so here it is…to give you a general picture of them.**

**Josh: Natural brown, died blonde hair, with hazel eyes. Tall about 6'3, semi-tan skin…**

**Kathy: Blonde hair, with light brown eyes. Tall about 5'8, semi-tan skin…**

**Chapter 4: Night Out…**

**Kathy's POV:**

I slipped on a different outfit for the night. I wasn't exactly sure where we were going to go, maybe Aiden had a few ideas, but I did know that I was going to hang out with my brother before he went back to college.

Since today, at least for another fifteen minutes, was a Sunday not that many places would still be open.

I had changed into my favorite jeans that were a dark wash and had a few tears on the side. My top was a form fitting t-shirt that was green with big blue Polk-a-dots on it, and some flip flops.

I opened up my window as quietly as possible, and squeezed out. Then I climbed down the gutter that ran down the side of the house. Aiden was already waiting for me and leaning against a utility pole.

I ran up to him smiling and breathing a little hard at the rush of sneaking away, I hadn't done that in a long time, and even then I was just a couple houses down. So this was going to be a new distance.

He moved over towards me, "So where too?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I was kind of hoping you might have an option or two to choose from…"

"Well _I_ don't know this was _your_ idea."

Then I remembered something, "Hey, how about a movie, the theatre is having a marathon tonight it should last until 2:00 am. It's on action movies that were released within a year or so."

"Sounds good to me, but let's take my car. After today I don't feel that I can trust you behind the wheel of a car." He gave my arm a shove and I smacked on the shoulder.

"UH! Fine you can drive, but only because I don't like driving in the dark. Okay?"

We reached the movie theatre around 12:26. Aiden bought the small popcorn, twizzlers, and two small cokes while I got the tickets and found us some seats. There were a few people in the theatre, mostly teenagers my age, and a couple Aiden's age.

We had gone through one and a half of the movies when I wanted some chocolate. I don't know why, but I couldn't go through a movie without some chocolate.

"Hey, I'm going to get some chocolate candy, you want something?" I whispered to Aiden who was engrossed in the car chasing scene.

When he didn't reply I took it as a 'no'. So I moved my way down the aisle and out the door. Walking over to the refreshments counter I was looking through my purse for more money when I accidentally ran into something that was hard and soft at the same time.

I figured that it was a person and not the wall, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." I said as I bent down to pick up my purse that had fallen.

"We really should get glasses, if this is going to keep happening, or at least put warning sign's on our foreheads." A familiar voice said, that was softly laughing, as he was helping me pick up everything.

Then I looked up to meet beautiful hazel eyes that were sparkling. My mouth was agape, and all I could do was just stand there like an idiot. I had no idea what to say. I couldn't believe that I had run into this same guy again, well nearly did. Thank goodness it wasn't with a car this time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not knowing what else would suffice.

"Watching a movie, how about you? It's really late shouldn't you be at home or something?"

"What and miss the whole marathon of action, I don't think so. What are you watching?"

"Same, I couldn't resist. This is defiantly my kind of marathon. Which by the way, if you don't mind my asking, why are you watching an action marathon, are you with someone?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Why? Can't a girl watch an action marathon?" I paused a moment before continuing. "No, I am with someone. We wanted to hang out and didn't' know what else to do so we came here together."

I didn't add the fact that the 'someone' was my brother; I wanted to see his reaction. "Well he must like it if you're the one getting the food."

"Yeah well, I have to have chocolate with a movie. Are you with anyone?" I figured it would be safe to ask since he asked me.

"Nope, just came here to kill some time. Plus I didn't really want to get yelled at by my best buds for waking them up at this hour asking them to come see a movie with me."

"You can sit with my brother and me. He wouldn't care, and it's better than sitting alone." The words were out before I could stop them. I didn't think that he would agree, but…

"Are you sure, I mean I wouldn't want to interrupt anything."

"No, it'll be fine. I'll just get my candy and I can show you where we are sitting." I sprinted over to the counter, bought my food, and re-entered the movie theatre all in record time.

Apparently we didn't miss much because the last part of the car chase was on the screen. I lead Josh to where my brother sat staring at the movie screen.

"He really get's into these movies." I whispered to Josh since Aiden hadn't even glanced over to notice that there was now an extra to our party.

I ended up sitting between the two guys. "Yeah, me too, I love action movies." Josh replied.

The movie continued on till about 2:10. The screen went black and white lettered words appeared, moving upwards. With some eerie music playing or at least what was supposed to be eerie music was.

The lights in the rather large room came back on and it was then that Aiden chose to even acknowledge Josh's presence.

"Who are you?" Aiden bluntly stated, like my father he never was too keen on the whole ease into conversations thing, just straight to the point.

It was also then I noted that I was leaning towards Josh some. Our shoulders were touching and there was plenty of room for me to scoot over, but I never noticed until then.

I abruptly moved away and pretended to be occupied by picking up my purse. Then I told Aiden about Josh.

"Oh, so you're the one who tried to run over my little sister."

By now we were in the main lobby. I glared at Aiden, "What, he didn't try to run me over, if anything it was my fault. I was texting to Brissa."

Josh stepped in, "No it was my fault I had a lot on my mind and wasn't paying any attention to other drivers."

I turned my gaze to Josh, "No I had my music blaring, my phone out and I wasn't driving safely."

"Oh really, because I was closing my eyes every now and then, and rummaging around inside my car looking for a napkin. I also had my music on."

"Fine, I'm not arguing with you about whose fault it was."

"I'm guessing that we were both at fault, how about that? Does that settle the conversation?"

"Possibly…alright it was both are faults. Now can we please just forget tonight, or last night, or whatever?" I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

My brother was just standing there with a smirk on his face the whole time, just watching us quarrel.

"Let's go it's getting late, and I have to get my beauty sleep…" Aiden said while cracking up.

We couldn't help but join in. Outside it was slightly raining so I agreed to let Aiden bring the car around. Josh stayed with me until he came. So while waiting we talked.

"Did you like the movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was good. I really liked the part where the car chase was ending." I looked at him with a puzzled expression. _What was he talking about? We had missed practically that whole part._

"Well, I especially loved the scene where it's in slow motion and the bullet had something written on it before it hit the guy. Now that was awesome." I smiled up at him when he smiled back.

We stood there for a few more moments before Josh broke the silence laughing. "Hey I think you have an admirer."

I looked to where he was staring. There was a guy behind the concessions counter looking over at us. He seemed to be staring, and when I looked at him he began walking over to me.

"Uh, Josh what is he doing?"

"Why ask me? I figure he wants to talk" He said still laughing a little.

"I ask because you're a guy, what does he want, I didn't do anything." The panic was evident in my voice. I hadn't done anything wrong and since he worked here I thought that maybe I had, accidentally.

"If he wants to take you away he'll have to get through me." He replied jokingly.

The guy from the counter had made it to us. "Hi"

"Uh, hi? Can I help you with something?" I stammered.

"Don't you remember me?"

I racked my brain for an answer, and when I didn't say anything he filled me in, "You bought your food from me."

"Oh that's right I did. Well I was in a hurry to get back to the movie I must have forget for a second, sorry. So what was it you needed?"

I wanted to get this over with. Josh was still standing there like he was going to burst with laughter.

"Oh right well…uh…I was just wondering, if you wanted that is…I uh get free tickets from my job here, and I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me."

Oh great! I did not need to have this happen to me at 2 in the morning. I didn't have the patience for it. What was I supposed to say? I didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings or anything, but I certainly didn't want to go out with him.

"Umm, thanks but I don't think that my boyfriend would like that very much. Sorry." Typical answer to through off unwanted suitors. He glanced up at Josh, and seemed to just realize he was standing there.

"Oh, I see, well maybe some other time then."

Then it dawned on me, he thought that josh was my boyfriend. "Oh no…"

Josh noticed too because he wouldn't let me finish, by interrupting. "There isn't going to be a next time." Then Josh gently placed his hand around my waist, and pulled me up against him. My heart skipped so many beats I was certain they could hear it.

The guy walked away clearly fazed. "You didn't have to be so mean. I was trying to be polite before you jumped in…but thanks you saved me from answering him. I did not want to see him again."

"Well I wanted to have a bit of fun with him…so what's your boyfriend's name?"

"Why do you ask?" I wanted to have my bit of fun with him.

"Oh no reason, just…uh…"

I decided to put him out of his misery. "I don't have one; in fact the closest person to have been my boyfriend was in first grade." I laughed.

My cheeks were a bright red. For some reason I didn't want to be let out from his arm, and warm touch. My body wouldn't move from that position. He began to notice and before he could say anything, my brother with his perfect timing, honked the horn.

This time I jumped and was a good few inches apart form Josh. "Oh, my brother's ready. It was good to see you and I hope that you get home safely…bye"

With that I backed away and darted out the door before he could reply, without tripping, which was miracle.

**Wow this was a big chapter! I didn't' mean for it to get this long, but it just kind of happened that way. Oh well, please REVIEW….much appreciated…',)**


	5. Chapter 5: Elena aka Margarita

**This is what happened last:**

This time I jumped and was a good few inches apart form Josh. "Oh, my brother's ready. It was good to see you and I hope that you get home safely…bye"

With that I backed away and darted out the door before he could reply, without tripping, which was miracle.

**I have a quick pole…Do you want to hear about josh's thought's or do you just want to hear Kathy's POV?...PLEASE do my poll… thanks…here it is…enjoy!**

**P.S. The song is not mine that belongs to the songwriter (Switchfoot) and (Sanctus Real). : )**

**Chapter 5: Elena a.k.a. Margarita**

Kathy's POV:

I awoke fully rested. The sun was shining though my window casting lines across my bed. Last nights little 'fiesta' was just touching the surface of my consciousness. When I glanced over at the clock it read 9:45 am. I leaped out of bed, and then I had to stop because everything went dizzy for a second. My mind was reeling with things to do.

_Today is Monday! School! OMG! I can't miss second period! Let's see there's an outfit, my purse, shoes, accessories. Ok! Now off to the bathroom!_

I didn't have a morning class since I was a senior and I had taken all the classes needed for college except for those three that I did have to pass. I was safe so far, but I needed to get there in a hurry.

I ran in and out of the bathroom, taking the fastest shower of my life!

I was now in my car, having skipped breakfast with no time for a coffee. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten to set my alarm, and there was on to wake me up. My brother was still sleeping and my parents had gone off to work.

It was 10:00 on the dot and I had five more minutes till I reached school. My class started at 10:15, so my heart was beating out of my chest, and my breath was getting heavy.

I turned on my radio hoping that would be the cure for my jitters.

_You tried to play it down  
But it never stuck  
I tried to build this town  
I'm getting no such luck  
When nobody's around  
I keep my eyes on the clock  
There ain't a cure I've found  
In all my times around this block_

Everyday we still try  
Every night we still cry  
Driving home on the 405

We don't know what we're doing  
We do it again  
We're just amateur lovers  
With amateur friends

It seemed to help, but nothing can really take away the nervousness. Seeming to become a bit saner I pulled into my regular student parking lot spot. Right at 10:06, the bell must have just rang.

Sprinting out of my car into the building my phone vibrated, I had forgotten to turn it off. I poked it out of my pocket as I entered class. _"whr r u? r u k? I din't c u tis morn?" _A really good friend of mine, Elena, had sent it.

She was American, but her Mom had married an American, she was half Mexican. So she could speak Spanish, and she looked Hispanic, but she was an American.

I had met her back in Elementary School, and we have been friends ever since second grade.

Brissa was a good friend as well, but I had met her in middle school, so I knew Elena longer.

My class was calculus, and I had made it there with three minutes to spare before the next bell. SO I decided to reply to her text.

"_ya im gd woke up L8 sry 2 wry l8r…" _I had replied.

The rest of my day went on as usual, go to class, stay awake, learn _something,_ say "Hi" to friend's, and get homework written down so I don't forget.

After school was over I went to my locker and picked up everything that I would need to do my homework, cal. Book, project info. on Shakespeare for English AP, and Spanish IV notebook.

I met Elena at my car; she was leaning against it casually, with her brown, long, wavy hair, glistening in the sunlight of that beautiful day. Her already tan skin was accented with her pink and lime green dress that she wore. She was a bit outgoing, but never threw herself at guys, and was very pretty; everyone noticed when she was around.

M smile widened as I approached and she turned away form her cell phone. "Hey Margarita" I said as we hugged as if we hadn't seen each other in ages.

"Hola mi amiga! I have missed my numero uno chica!" She said once we stepped back from our hug.

We had our own nicknames for each other, which made us laugh every time we said them, it was in fourth grade that we made them up, and we have used them ever since.

"So where have you been? I haven't talked to you since last Friday!" When I didn't answer, because I wasn't sure _how_ mad she would be that I went to see Brissa without her, she became impatient.

"Chica!" She practically screamed.

Some people had turned their heads in our direction, at least the ones that weren't already staring at my gorgeous friend.

"Alright, alright, calm down…just please promise me that you won't freak out on me." I stated before I spilled the beans, hoping it would give me some protection in the very near future.

"Fine, Fine I promise." She said in her Mexican accent.

Event though she was American her mom didn't want her to loose her Mexican heritage so they visited Mexico every year for at least a month, to see her other family. So she picked up on the accent fairly early in life.

"Ok…well this weekend I kind' a, sort of, wenttogoseeBrissaatcollege" I smiled and ran for the inside of my car.

Behind me was a fuming black belt, who was about to take me out. "CHICA! How could you do this to me? You knew I wanted to see her just as much as you did!" Elena in her heels went over to my passenger side door and hopped in before I could lock the doors on her.

_Crap! I'm dead! She is going to kill me, but I didn't think about her wanting to come, it was just a last minute thing for me as well, so I just up and left, not near enough time for to be ready to pack and leave._

"Please let me explain! I was in a hurry and I didn't plan on seeing her before hand, I just went! Nothing to scream about!" I screamed at her**…lol**

"Oh, _please_ amiga! You could have at least called me, or something. Not just leave me hangin' out to dry…" She paused a moment then added. "Ok, Chica I know you weren't purposefully leaving without me, so I forgive you…" Before I could hug her she held up her hand. "…but the next time you go out of town you better be telling me, ok? No more of these secrets."

I jumped over to her and gave a light scream, "Thank You Elena! I promise not to do that ever again, I'll think next time."

She laughed and shrugged me off of her so she could get out of my car and walk to hers, but before she left she turned around and poked her head in. "Listen, this weekend I'm having my parents rent a really cute lake house for us to hang out at. So bring your bathing suit and I'll pick you up at your house after school on Friday ok? Well be there until Sunday night, when we come back. Love you chica."

Before I could say anything she had shut the door on me, and was walking over to her newly acquired red convertible.

Elena also had a rich family, her father was a very important doctor, and her mother owned her own clothing store. Also a plus for her and me both, to always get the best pick of the lot.

I called once I reached the house…her ring back tone came on…

_How do we explain the source of life  
That runs within these veins and keeps my heart in time?  
You are the music and I'm drawn in  
Caught in the movement, I'm letting go, I can't resist_

('Cause)  
You're magnetic  
I can't help it…I'm stuck on you  
There's something magic in the way that you love me  
I'm stuck on you…

"Hola Chica! What do you want?"

I was going to off on her about the whole Lake house thing, because e she didn't have to do that just for us to do, even though I know that she was going to love it. Hearing her voice made my anger dwindle and I couldn't bring myself to say no to her, so I just quickly thought of something to say.

"…uh…I don't have any bathing suits that fit me."

She squealed delighted that I hadn't canceled, and that she could help me find a new bathing suit. "Ah! I can certainly help you out with that; mi mama has a new line for the spring…"

That was where I would cut her off. "No Margarita, I am not going to just take whatever I want from your mother. I want us to go shopping…at another store." I quickly added knowing that she'd say we could shop at her mom's store…

"Ahh, Chica please no, mi mama doesn't care that we wear her clothes, it's good for business." She pleaded.

"Nope, you and I are going somewhere else; everything we wear could be bought, instead of just worn, without profit. Now, love you talk to you later." I hung up and entered my house.

That night at dinner I told my parents of my plans with Elena, and they agreed to let me go with her. My brother just snorted and said that Elena must have an alternative in going there; I however shrugged and ignored his comment.

The week almost flew by. Shopping went rather well considering that Elena was pouting the whole time until I threatened not to go until she helped me find something suitable to where. She, reluctantly, did and we left unscathed.

Come Friday after school I was finishing up some last minute packing when I heard a door bell, both my parents were still at work and my brother was already gone back to college.

I slid down the banister to the front door; I hadn't come down the stairs like that in a really long time.

Just before I opened the door, I started to say, "Hey Margarita! Ready for some vitamin D? I know that I am…" My voice faded out before I could finish, because it wasn't Elena who was standing at my front door…

**Ok, please go to my account page and vote on my poll...R&R...later :) :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Knock, Knock

**This is what happened last:**

Just before I opened the door, I started to say, "Hey Margarita! Ready for some vitamin D? I know that I am…" My voice faded out before I could finish, because it wasn't Elena who was standing at my front door…

**Please go to my poll and vote I need more people too. Also please read and review my story, I would like to hear from you and your opinion of my story.**

**P.S. There is a translation at the bottom of the page for the conversation later on.**

**Chapter 6: Knock, Knock…?**

Kathy POV:

I wasn't expecting this to be on my front porch. I picked up a medium sixed package as a UPS truck drove away. I read my address, and my name, then a return address without a name…

The address' familiarity seemed to tug at my memory, but I couldn't remember. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen to open it. I grabbed a knife, and dove into the task of cutting the tape that bound it closed.

Once opened, I began pulling out the gobs of tissue paper that was in it. _Awesome I get some tissue from a secret admirer…I feel so loved…_

Then I found a letter…_odd_…it was in a blue envelope with a green card inside. My favorite colors! I opened the note and it read:

_Dear Kathy of South Carolina,_

_I happen to have an item that belongs to a lady fair_

_If you wish to see it again you must_

_Come to the spot in the picture given in this package_

_On Sunday night at 7:00pm._

_Do not be late…_

_Your knight,_

_Sir Josh of England_

_P.S. I look forward to seeing you…_

I looked around inside the box some more until I found a postcard with a light blue ribbon tied around it.

It was a picture of a restaurant, and a nice one at that.

_Is this guy crazy? Why would he go through all of this trouble just to give me back something I probably left at the theatre? It is kind of sweet though…wait stop! What am I thinking? No Kathy snap out of it, don't go off daydreaming. It won't help you, at all. _

I was startled out of my thinking by a _knock_ at the door this time. I quickly stuffed everything back into the box and darted over to the door.

"Hey Chica! You know you could get to the door faster this stuff is heavy."

We were taking my car because it was bigger than hers. She had a convertible and our stuff wouldn't fit into it.

She laid all her bags by the front door, while I went up to my room and brought my luggage down. When I had finished, I didn't see Elena so I walked into the living room, but she wasn't there, then I went around the entryway and into the kitchen where I found her.

She was reading my letter! "ELENA! What are you doing?!" I ran over to her and grabbed it out of her hand, thank goodness it didn't rip. She didn't complain and picked up the postcard.

"Oh my gosh, Chica! Do you know where this is? This is one of the nicest restaurants in town! Who is he? Is he your boyfriend? If he is I am going to kill you for not telling me! How could you not say anything?"

"Wait! Stop jumping to conclusions! First of all, why are going through my personal property?! Second of all, He is not my boyfriend. There now hand it over!" She did and I placed the letter and postcard back in its rightful place.

"Well…"

Exasperated I asked, "Well what?" Not really wanting an answer.

"How did you meet him? If you aren't going out with him then what are you, just friends? Are going to meet him? Friend's don't take friends to expensive dinners! What are you going to wear? 'Cause I can totally help you there! I am so excited and extremely happy for you! Finally a guy that you won't say 'no' too!"

"You know what? It's a long story, how about I tell you all the details in the car? Now, help me carry it all. I'll get my keys. Oh, and bring that box with you, will ya?"

I left her in the kitchen and ran back upstairs to grab my purse.

"Ok, I'll get the rest of the bags." I told her when we had practically loaded an entire house into my car.

She was waiting for me inside our transportation, already plugging in her iPod for some music on the ride to the lake.

I quickly loaded the remains of our things and went to lock the door to the house.

My mom was pulling into the driveway just as I turned around from the front door. "Hey Kathy. Are you two gone?" My mom asked as Elena climbed out of the passenger seat to greet her.

"Hola Senora Mitchell! How are you on this beautiful day?"

I laughed, "Yeah mom we are. Come now Margarita, we have much terrain to cover in such a short amount of daylight."

"Hello Elena dear, well I hope that you girls have a great time. You be sure to call me when you get settled, ok? I want you to have a great time for me."

"Si, we will. Gracias Senora Mitchell, adios!"

"Adios Girls." My mom said in a poor Mexican accent.

"Bye mom, love you. Tell dad that I said 'bye'"

With that we were off. I turned the car on and Elena started some jumpy road trip music for us.

Not even five minutes from the neighborhood Elena began questioning me again about Josh.

"Ok! So you can not get by any longer with stalling. Who is this Josh person? Plus are you considering going to meet him at the most gorgeous place ever!?"

I began into the thirty minute story of telling her all about how we met and the theatre and how he probably has something of mine. She demanded a complete description of him and every little detail of every conversation we had spoken.

After a while she was satisfied.

"It is official!"

"What is?" I asked.

"I officially want your boyfriend. I mean how cool is it that you guys bump into each other within twenty four hours. It is so magical." She went on, while holding her hand over her heart.

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you? He is NOT my boyfriend."

"Ah, but he will be…"

"What? What are you talking about? I barely know the guy. I mean it is kind of cool and all, but I have to keep a sharp eye, ok?"

She just sighed, "Uh, I will never understand you Kathy Lynn Mitchell, never."

"Never say never…" I taunted her.

Two hours and many songs later we arrived at our destination. It was absolutely amazing. The view was breath taking, and there was the most beautiful walk around the block that I had ever seen. The sun was setting at a perfect angle and I just knew that this was going to be my favorite spot in the whole world.

We unloaded are things, and put everything up in are drawers. About thirty minutes later it was too dark to lie out in the sun. So we decided to take a shower and go out to eat at some local restaurant.

Of course Elena had map quested some that were near the house. She wanted a Mexican restaurant, and I didn't mind so we decided on a place called 'El Sazon'. We arrived there around 7:30pm.

As we were walking in I asked, "Elena what does 'El Sazon' mean?"

She looked at me, "Um it means 'The Time', weird huh?"

"Yeah, who names a restaurant 'The Time'? I wonder…"

A waiter came over to seat us in a small booth. Then we ordered what we wanted. I just got two beef tacos, and Elena got a beef burrito with some hot sauce on the side, and we both ordered a side of rice to share.

"Ummm, their melted cheese is really good." I commented as we both admired it.

"Si"

Then we were interrupted, "Here you go senoritas, one beef burrito, and two beef tacos, Si?"

He laid our food in front of us. "Si" Elena said.

He looked almost Mexican, but mixed like Elena. He had black hair and brown eyes. His hair kind of hung over his eyes slightly.

"Do you speak Spanish?" He asked Elena.

I looked over at her; she was practically staring at him. She didn't reply so I kicked under the table, and she jumped a bit before she finally spoke.

"Uh, Si."

"?Ah, Como esta usted?"

"?Muy bien y tu?"

"Bien."

"¿Eres mexicano?"

"Si." She replied.

"¿Vive usted por aquí?"

"No, soy simplemente visitar, en un corto de vacaciones, con mi amiga Kathy."

She gestered towards me. Even though I wasn't Mexican by birth Elena always thought of me as her sister. When I hit high school I took all of the Spanish classes that I could. I was pretty good at it too. Elena would help me practice all the time. So I knew what they were saying.

I wanted to take that moment to go to the restroom, so I decided to excuse myself in a fun way.

"Perdóneme; voy a la sala de señoras. ¡Vuelvo pronto!" I said.

The waiter seemed a bit shocked at first, but then recovered quickly.

"De acuerdo, me puedo asegurar de que no sucede nada a su amiga…"

"Elena Estrella." She said to fill him in.

"Elena, soy Pedro por el camino."

"Hola Pedro agradable conocerte." I said.

I left at that, and then turned around just before I went on into the bathroom, and saw Pedro sit in my seat and continue talking to Elena in Spanish.

**I hope that you liked that chap. I didn't mean for it to be this long, but I had to get that Pedro part in. So please review and I will have the next chap. up when I can…later : )**

**The Spanish conversation:**

**Pedro: Ah, how are you?**

**Elena: Very good and you?**

**Pedro: Good**

**Pedro: Are you Mexican?**

**Elena: Yes**

**Pedro: Do you live around here?**

**Elena: No, I'm just visiting, on a short vacation, with my friend Kathy.**

**Kathy: Excuse me; I'm going to the ladies room. I'll be right back.**

**Pedro: Alright, I'll make sure nothing happens to your friend…**

**Elena: Helena Star**

**Pedro: Helena, I'm Pedro by the way.**

**Kathy: Hello Pedro nice to meet you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Followed?

**This is what happened last:**

I left at that, and then turned around just before I went on into the bathroom, and saw Pedro sit in my seat and continue talking to Elena in Spanish.

**Thank You for reading on. I hope that you are enjoying my story. Some places mentioned are not my own…same with the song said…',)**

**POLL! REVIEW! Please…**

**Again translation at bottom: '—'he, he.**

**Chapter 7: Followed?! **

Kathy POV:

When I returned to the table Pedro and Elena were just finishing up a conversation:

"He estado trabajando aquí por un tiempo. Mis padres propio un lugar hasta aquí, así que mientras estoy en la universidad me quedan allí." He said.

"Eso es realmente cool. Voy a ser un freshman próximo semestre en la universidad. ¿Cuáles son en la universidad?" She replied.

"Un año, por lo que supongo que cuando vaya, voy ser un segundo." Pedro said, nonchalantly.

"Si…Oh, hey Kathy." Elena said to me, finally noticing.

"Hey sorry to interrupt." I said, Pedro got up from my seat and sat down next to Elena. She didn't complain, and moved to give him some more room.

"No problema chica." Elena said, taking her first bite of food.

The evening lasted until about 10:45pm. We really became acquainted with Pedro. He seemed like a nice guy and even told us about his church that he went too. It sounded really cool, so Elena and I decided that we would go there on Sunday morning.

"Well Margarita and I should be getting home. We have lots planned for tomorrow." I said, breaking up are little fiesta. Elena sighed knowing that it was late and I didn't like driving at night.

"Oh well, come back again…soon. You know, before you go." He said as he stood up to let Elena out of the booth, also talking in English for the first time in a long time. He smiled at us, with a big grin.

Elena accepted the hand that Pedro offered and stood up as well. I decided to walk over and pay for our dinner.

"Gracias!" I said as I walked away from the counter. Pedro and Elena were already outside, by my car. When I came out I noticed that they had each other's cell phones. They switched back just as I approached.

"It was nice to meet you Pedro, bye." I said as I jumped into the driver's side of the car. As Elena climbed in with me, following, Pedro helped her in.

"Adios Senoritas!" He said before closing the door. I started the car and pulled out of 'El Sazon'.

"So Margarita…now it was dark outside, but did I see you slipping Pedro a little bit of info, into a certain phone?" I asked slyly.

"He just wanted to make sure that I, I mean 'we' got home alright." She quickly replied.

"Uhuh…Do you have his number?" I questioned while glancing back in my rearview mirror, to see a black car behind us.

"Maybe…ok, fine, I do. We switched phones and added the stuff in each others contacts." She reluctantly replied, and paused before adding..."Oh and we took pictures of each other and saved them. I even changed his ringtone, so if I call he'll hear a different one for me." She said dreamily.

"Really? What is it?" I asked with enthusiasm.

"Okay, don't laugh, I did it really quick, but…It's Messages by Sanctus Real."

I gasped. "AH, I love that song. It's perfect! You're calling with a message…oh, how sweet."

By now we were about five minutes from the house; I was pulling into the neighborhood when I noticed something.

"Uh, Margarita, don't freak out or anything, but I think were being pursued. That same black car has been after us ever since we left the restaurant. It would hang back sometimes, but…I thought that it would turn somewhere, but now that just confirms it." I said shakily.

"Ok Chica, don't look like you notice, just keep going. Surely he won't turn into our driveway, it's pretty long, and so I don't think he'll follow." She said rather calm. _How can she be calm?_

"Alright." _Just act natural, Just act natural, Just act natural._

My heart was thumping faster than ever, I had never been tailed before. I didn't even know why we would be people to actually want to follow.

I pulled into our driveway and then quickly into the garage. "I don't think they followed us this far up the path to the house, do you?" I asked in the dark of the garage, and in the safety of my car.

"No, me either. We'll be aright. They were probably just coming here too. I mean to the neighborhood." She hurriedly replied.

Then a thought came to me, "Let's pray…" I looked over to her for her reply and she simply nodded her head and then bowed it. I did the same and closed my eyes.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we come to you now in our distress and ask that you wash peace and calm over us Lord. We ask that you protect us, even if our suspicions are false. Thank You, God, for always being here for us, no matter what. In Jesus name we pray…Amen" I opened my eyes and I began to feel better instantly. We smiled at each other and hopped out of the car. Elena then hurried into the house; I copied her, and proposed that, to further calm our nerves, we watch some movies in our pj.'s.

"Let's go change you pick out some choices, and I'll grab some water." I said before going in my room, and rummaging through the dresser for my old, comfy, silk pj.'s.

We were about to settle in and watch the movie when Elena's phone went off with a different ringtone then usual. Instead of hearing a Mexican Christian band singing, it was an American band. The song went:

_Remember the day when we ran away  
And we saw the world for the first time?  
We drove through the night to those big city lights  
And we knew that we could do anything  
Anything at all_

We don't have to live memories  
Time can turn our dreams to reality  
Oh, the possibilities

"What is that?" I asked confused.

"It's my phone...It's him!...Hola?" She answered excitedly, then toning it down when she picked up.

"Hey. Yeah we made back. Although there was this person following us, it seemed. We kind of freaked out a little….Yeah, but we prayed and I'd say that it's behind us now…WHAT? That was you. UH! You scared us! How could you do that?!" She practically screamed.

"Fine…I believe you, but if you really wanted to know where we were then you could have just asked me…yes, I would have told you, maybe after a little persuading, but I would have eventually…what do you mean 'exactly'?...uhum…si…well, goodnight then. Kathy says 'Hi'. Ok bye…oh! Love the ringtone by the way…yeah, Sanctus Real is awesome…you'll just have to find out now won't you, and no peeking!...ok, bye." They were already talking as if they had known each other for ages. It was so cute…

"So what did he say?" I questioned impatiently.

"He was the one following us so he could find out where we were staying. Ok, let's watch the movie."

We did and went to bed, finally, around two in the morning. After about two movies of action and romance, of course, love was certainly in the air that night for a certain someone.

**Spanish Translation:**

**Pedro: I've been working here for a while. My parents own a place up here, so while I'm in college I live there. **

**Elena: That's really cool. I will be a freshman next semester in college. What are you in college?**

**Pedro:****I'm a freshman this year, so I suppose that when you go, I'm going to be a sophomore.**

**Elena: Yes…oh hey Kathy.**

**Thanks for reading on, I hope that you like my continuing story. Please do review its simple hit that button on the bottom left hand side of your screen, and your there. A simple 'sup' is all I need to know that you are still reading and loving it…thanks again. Plus my poll needs more than one person, it doesn't help any. Thanks, PASSION143J.C…later! Keep smiling…**


	8. Chapter 8: SPLASH!

**This is what happened last:**

"So what did he say?" I questioned impatiently.

"He was the one following us so he could find out where we were staying. Ok, let's watch the movie."

We did and went to bed, finally, around two in the morning. After about two movies of action and romance, of course, love was certainly in the air that night for a certain someone.

**Hey, thanks for reading on in my story, I hope that you like my next chap! Later,')**

**Chapter 8: SPLASH?!**

Kathy's POV:

My eyes opened and saw a room foreign to them. The room had tan walls, with green white décor everywhere. The comforter that was cloaking me was uniquely patterned. The clock read 10:45 am. I yawned, and stretched, "Oh how I love weekends."

Right on cue Elena ran in my room, and jumped on top of the bed. "Buenos Dias Chica! Rise and shine!" I groggily sat up, and leaned against the headboard. She began to rummage through my open suitcase.

"Aha! Here's your bathing suite! Put it on with your cover up, and…these flip flops." I stood out of bed, and took the clothes out of her hands. She left and I went to work at getting ready.

I had a lime green and teal tank-ini bathing suite. With a white cover dress. I was just slipping on my white flip flops when I heard it.

_Remember the day when we ran away  
And we saw the world for the first time?  
We drove through the night to those big city lights  
And we knew that we could do anything  
Anything at all_

We don't have to live memories  
Time can turn our dreams to reality  
Oh, the possibilities

I jumped and ran for the phon. Sure enough, it was Pedro calling Elena. "Margarita! It's him!" She picked up and began talking. So I roamed into the kitchen for some snacks and drinks for us. I listened in every now and then. It sounded as if we would be seeing him pretty soon. I let them mingle without my interference.

After another thirty minutes of getting everything we needed we were ready to go outside. I carried the sun block and food. Elena carried the towels, and electronics. We made it down to the dock in no time. Elena apparently had her speed boat and new jet skis brought over here from the dock that they stayed at for when they weren't in use.

I'm not complaining, but it does seem a bit much. One was a yellow, really fast, speed boat that could hold about ten people, and the others were two twin jet skis. The twins were black and red.

I put down everything and set up our stuff. The towels were spread out for tanning, and the food, and other items were safely in the shade.

"Ok, Chica. I didn't' tell you before, because I was afraid of what you'd say…_ (Huh)_…Well when Pedro called I invited him up here. He asked to bring a friend that is visiting him. Evidently, they had known each other from way back when and they were hanging out this weekend. His friend came up this morning. They're both coming over. I know that you probably don't want to get hooked up or anything, since this Josh person, but you don't' have too. They're just coming over to hang out, that's all. Please don't be mad, I couldn't say 'no'." She said rather hurriedly.

I sighed, while lying down on the towel that was in the sun, on the back of the dock. "I'm not mad; I just hope that his friend doesn't expect anything from me."

A little while later, from rocking with the dock that swayed in unison with the water, in the warming sun, I heard a car pulling into the driveway, a slight squeal from Elena, and extra voices.

I didn't move or even flinch, I was to relaxed and content with staying in the exact same position. The voices grew and I still had my cover up folded across my entire face to keep the sun out of my eyes.

Elena was laughing as I felt several footsteps coming onto the dock. "…I can't believe it…" then I heard Pedro. "Oh hey, I have some more stuff in the car, be right back." Elena spoke again. "I'll help, oh that's Kathy over there, wake her up for me." She said to the other person before skipping away with Pedro.

I could tell that some one was still there. I could've gotten up, but I wanted to see how this person would try to 'wake me up'. Maybe I could scare them or something. A few moments passed and I was about to sit up when I was sprayed with lake water.

A slight scream came from my mouth, and I stumbled to my feet. I looked around, but didn't see anyone when I saw the ripples in the water next to my side of the dock. I glared at it waiting for the intruder to show himself.

I said to the water, "Uh! You can't stay under much longer!" Then like clock work he emerged laughing his head off. I searched for the best thing to throw at him. I didn't succeed, so I made a quick decision and lurched into the water closest to him, thoroughly drenching him, even if he was already wet.

This time _I_ came up laughing, "Ha-ha it's a HIT!" That's when I finally obtained a good look at the guy. Instantly my heart went into overdrive.

"Josh?" My lungs failed me and that's all I spoke. I remained there floating in the water like I was 'loco'.

"Kathy? Kathy! Duh, of course when your friend said that your name was Kathy it never registered until now. Whoa this is weird, us running into each other again…" Josh said in his adorable accent.

I was still so stunned the only movement I did was go under water and swim out a little ways. When I came back up, I had sorted out my thoughts and had a huge smile plastered on my face. I turned around and Josh was right there, he had swam with me. "I can't believe this. How crazy is it that we would see each other, here of all places? Away form home, and everything?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea, but I'm glad that we did. Speaking of which, did you get my package?"

I slightly blushed, but answered, while playing around with him. "Yes"

He sighed a little, and then pressed on. "Well…what do you think?"

"I don't know, but do really want whatever it is that you have of mine." I said still joking.

"Well I don't' have it with me, so I guess you'll just have to go to dinner with me." He said, noticing that I was playing with him.

I wasn't about to go easy on him. "What if I have some plans already? What then?" I asked him, while we were still in the water, but then swam to the ladder at the end of the clock and climbed up.

Elena and Pedro were just coming down the hill and I really wanted to get on a jet ski, and drive it. "Hey, guys! Good to see you again Pedro." I said while drying myself off with a towel and Josh was climbing the ladder.

"So, Kathy, I see that you two have met." Elena would freak if she only knew.

"Uh, Yeah, well I don't know about you but I am just dying to test drive those jet skis." I enthusiastically said while picking up a lime green lifejacket.

"That sounds like a good idea." I heard Josh, from behind me, say, as he was grabbing a black lifejacket.

"Uh, ok Chica, but I'm not going for a joy ride. I propose that we race! Girls against guys! What shall be our wager?" Elena said. I was bouncing already anticipating the drivers seat, as Elena and Pedro put on some lifejackets that matched their partners.

"I say…" and that's when I dared a glance at his expression, and it told me all I needed to know. "…that if we win Kathy _has_ to take up my offer…how about you Pedro?" Josh said slyly while motioning for Pedro's part of the deal.

"Elena que se vaya a cabo en una fecha conmigo ... este domingo…Josh I have an idea. We combine our wagers and the girls have to go on a double date with us. What do you say senoritas?" My hand was itching for the handle of the Jet Ski next to me. I glanced at Elena who had the biggest grin on her face. She knew, I knew, and they knew, there was complete recognition. First, she leaned over and whispered in my ear of her plan. I started laughing so hard while she spoke are reply…

**Yes I am very mean for leaving it on a cliffy! The next chap. is already started in my notebook, so the continuing chap. should be up soon! Luv, ya! Later ',)**

**Spanish Translation:**

**Pedro: That Elena will go out on a date with me…this Sunday.**


	9. Chapter 9: Race!

**This is what happened last:**

"Elena que se vaya a cabo en una fecha conmigo ... este domingo…Josh I have an idea. We combine our wagers and the girls have to go on a double date with us. What do you say senoritas?" My hand was itching for the handle of the Jet Ski next to me. I glanced at Elena who had the biggest grin on her face. She knew, I knew, and they knew, there was complete recognition. First, she leaned over and whispered in my ear of her plan. I started laughing so hard while she spoke are reply…

**Thank You again for reading on in my story I hope that you enjoy! The Part 2 is in here so don't worry. I marked it! I'll try to get another chap. up, but no promises…R&R!**

**Smile,)**

**Chapter 9: Race**

Kathy's POV:

"Alright then, but if (we) win, and by 'if' I mean 'when'. Us girls get one wish from one of you. We can wish for whatever we want from you, and can use it whenever we want. Deal?" Elena the "Great Negotiator' said. We all shook hands and then laid out are plan.

"Whoever gets around that small island, and back wins?" Josh suggested. I added on, "How about when we do come back to the dock the 'passenger' people jump from the back or the jet ski, onto the dock, and whichever 'passenger' makes it to that pole wins!...(I inched a bit closer to Josh)...Deal?" He quickly replied, "Deal" Then we were off.

Elena and I hopped into our places. We took off our flip flops, her to run easier on the dock to the pole, and me for leaning into the turns better. I checked the gas and the engine real quick, just too show the guys that we were serious.

"Ok!" I yelled over to the black contraption that was holding are enemies.

Just before we took off, Elena whispered in my ear. "So that's the same Josh that sent you the box. This is so cool! You have to admit that there is defiantly something going on here. No one just happens to fall into each others company within three days that you barely know, especially this far from home." She smiled, and I just started the engine. We lined up, and Josh began to count down.

"Ok? Ready...Set...GO!" I put pressure on the gas. Not maximum, but close enough. Both of our jet skis were roaring, and the water was spraying high above our heads.

Elena and I fell in sync with the speedy vehicle below us. Josh and Pedro were close to us. During that time of the race, sometimes we would be ahead, or they would pull ahead. The dock was nearing, I told Elena to get ready, and to be careful not too fall and hurt herself. We were neck-and-neck with the boys. I did a quick and fancy sharp turn up to the side of the dock, and off ran Elena with Pedro close to her. Josh and I were cheering on are partners. Then it happened, the defining moment of winner or loser.

I couldn't believe it, "AH! A tie?!" _Great! A tie, now what do we do about our bets? Man, I really wanted to beat them, I could've wished for Josh to do whatever I wanted. What's next?_

I pulled the jet ski back into its rightful placed, and secured it with the rope. Josh did the same, and we all took off our life jackets (At least Josh and I did; Elena and Pedro both unhooked theirs when they were close to the dock, and threw them off as they ran). That's when I noticed that Josh and I matched in our bathing suits. His swimming trunks were green with a blue fire pattern. I mentally laughed at that... _Wait, Elena and Pedro?_

"Did you guys know that you're matching?" I asked them. I had just figured out that they both wore red, black, and white outfits. _This is so weird..._

Elena began to blush, "Oh yeah, we did know. Uh..." she said. Then it all sunk in. I looked at Josh, "Did they tell you to wear those?" I pointed to his trunks.

"Actually, yeah. Pedro insisted that I wear this pair." He said while getting a better look at what I was wearing, and glaring at Pedro at the same time. "Funny how that happened." Josh directed to Pedro.

Pedro finally spoke up, "Ok, ok, we planned it. We thought that it would be funny if we all matched. Even if you two didn't know each other yet, but now I see that's not a problem." I just rolled my eyes and changed the subject. "So what are we going to do about our wagers? I figure that it's all or nothing."

**Part 2:**

They all shrugged, even though they knew what we wanted. So I said what we were clearly thinking, "Well how about, since we raced and everything, it wouldn't be fair to do all of tat for no apparent reason, so I propose that maybe it should be a win-win situation. The guys get their wager and Elena and I get ours. What do you think?" I offered.

There was a round of (applause...jk) answers, "Sure", "yeah, okay", and "I'm all for it", at once, as a reply. So it was settled. Later as the day progressed, we all went swimming; knee boarding, boating, and we even played a game or two of volleyball in the lawn.

It was getting close to six o'clock so I figured that then would be a good point in time to start making the hamburgers, for dinner. "Hey, I'm going to start the burgers, you know season them and all. I'll be back." I said while putting on my long and comfy cover-up. The hike up to the house was short. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed all of the ingredients needed; raw meat, nature's seasoning, dales, and a big plate to put it all on. I washed my hands and was about to begin when I remembered that I had forgotten to ask how many  
I should make, and who wanted cheese.

I began to turn when two hands cupped my waist, and a tingling feeling shot all through that area. I squirmed and tried to move, but the person held on tight. I tried to breath through all of my laughing. My hands instinctively wet for the person's to try and pry theirs off, but it was a useless effort. After a minute or two of almost hyperventilating he stopped and I could breathe again. My face reddened from the struggle, I completely turned around and there stood Josh cracking up at my little episode. I gasped for some more air, "I can't believe you did that!" I said after slapping his arm. He faked pain, and grabbed onto his shoulder. I just played along, "That's what you get for messing with me. By the way how many hamburgers do you want? Plus do you want cheese with it?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, "Two, and no cheese. I'll have one tonight and take the other one with me if I decide that I want it as well." Josh answered. Then I thought of a way to get rid of him while I was preparing the food, or I would never get done, with such a distraction. "Hey, could you do me a favor and start up the grill?" I asked.

"Sure, uh, where is it?" I pointed to the back patio, and sent him on his merry little way. Next, I walked out to the front and yelled down to Pedro and Elena for what they wanted.

About 15 minutes, and I was done. I washed my hands free of the food particles, and carried the burgers out to where Josh was with the grill smoking. "Hey stranger, here's the food, now don't go burning everything, I don't like my food crispy." I said and laughed a little. He just gave me a funny look, and turned to place our dinner on the rack inside the grill.

I walked back to the kitchen, and began to grab a bag of chips, three different types. I also set up some pickles, paper plates, silverware, plastic cups, and so on. Then I poured everyone drinks, and walked back outside to see how it was going with Josh.

I quickly opened the door to the back porch then I heard a loud thump and a grunt from what I had hit with the door. I slowly peeked out from behind it. I gasped, "Oh crap! I am so sorry Josh; I didn't know you were there!" I ran up to him, and saw that he was slightly bleeding on his forehead. I touched that spot and he winced. "It's ok, happens all the time. Girls are just pouring in to hit me on the head with a door." He joked while following me inside. I rushed to the sink and grabbed a paper towel to wet it, slightly, with cold water.

I sat him and me in two chairs facing each other. I leaned in and dabbed the small amount of blood away. After a couple of seconds I caught him staring at me. "What?" I asked trying to distract him, and also feeling self-conscious.

"Oh nothing, I just never noticed that you had brown eyes, before." I blushed, and he seemed to take note of that. I abruptly stood up having finished with his head. "Maybe next time you should wear a helmet." I said not wanting to speak of his last comment. Then Elena and Pedro stormed in laughing and asking what was taking so long for dinner.

About an hour later, of talking and eating the guys decided that it was time to go. Tomorrow was Sunday and we all needed the rest. After they were gone I ran into the bathroom, before Elena could say anything. I took a quick and warm shower. We met in the living room with our pj.'s on, and sat down for a movie. Elena had already set out some options to choose from. We settled on a chick flick, romance since we were both in the mood.

**Thanks for reading on! I am so terribly sorry for the forever wait for this update! I could tell you what all has happened, but it would take way too long. I'm just glad I have time to update…read and review, please. Later :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Tragedy Strikes!

**This is what happened last:**

About an hour later, of talking and eating the guys decided that it was time to go. Tomorrow was Sunday and we all needed the rest. After they were gone I ran into the bathroom, before Elena could say anything. I took a quick and warm shower. We met in the living room with our pj.'s on, and sat down for a movie. Elena had already set out some options to choose from. We settled on a chick flick, romance since we were both in the mood.

**Thanks for reading on, I hope that it's up to your standards! This is where the plot thickens!**

**Surprise! ,)**

**Chapter 10: Tragedy strikes…**

Kathy's POV:

That following morning Elena and I woke up refreshed and ready for the day by 7:30. At least I did, Elena was groggy and taking a shower to fully wake up. Last night we had agreed to let the boys pick us up, and after church we would have lunch together, even though we were already having dinner that night as well. Pedro and Josh were going to drive home with us, and then later that evening, would take us to that restaurant. Josh would go to his home, which wasn't far, afterwards, and Pedro would drive all the way back to his, here at the lake. It was perfect!

I made us a quick breakfast and took a shower of my own. By 8:20 we were ready and were grabbing our Bibles and putting on some last minute jewelry. A knock sounded at the door, "Elena their here!" I yelled at the other room, while getting my purse. I walked over to the front door and opened it.

There was Josh and Pedro standing in their khaki pants and polo shirts that were different colors. "Well don't you two clean up nice." I said as Elena made her entrance. I slightly laughed, because we were both wearing summer dresses. Mine was knee length with a paisley pattern that was blue and yellow. Elena had on one that was pink and yellow, but not a paisley pattern.

We arrived in the parking lot of the church. It was a quaint little building, and seemed to have a welcoming air to it. Josh and Pedro led us to the main sanctuary. The service started with singing and worshiping. Then an older looking man stepped up to the stage and began to preach on healing and forgiveness. The service was a whole lot more amazing then I had anticipated. The songs were up to date, and the words the preacher spoke seemed to seep deep into my soul. I had never felt so close to God in Church before. Other than revivals at camps and retreats, it was the best. I hung on every word spoken as if life or death depended on it.

The service ended all too soon and we were eating lunch together at an Italian restaurant. "This is a really good Cesar salad." I commented to my friend's. Pedro and Elena were seated in the booth across from Josh and I. We had just ordered and all our salads were given to us.

"Pedro I officially love your church! The service was amazing. You are so blessed to live near enough to go there." I said, truly meaning every word.

"Gracias, I am, I have been going there ever since I can remember. It's more than my church, everyone there is family." Pedro replied, with such awe in his voice, as his eyes sparkled with admiration.

"I completely agree. That was the best service I have had in a very long time." Josh added to the conversation, smiling a genuine smile that would make any girl's heart melt.

"Si, it was good." Elena said rather quickly to comment. She was a Christian she believed that Jesus die on the cross for her, and she went to church with me, but I never really saw her actually filled with the Holy Spirit. I had been trying for years to get her to grow closer to God, but I wasn't sure what else to do. For her to comment at all was a step in the right direction. Pedro seemed like a decent Godly young man, maybe which would be the key to getting her to surrender and give herself over to God, completely. For her to feel the all encompassing love and comfort it brings to give all your cares and doubts over to the Lord for him to carry for you and take control, that was my goal for her. For now all I could do was be an example, which I was still working at. I hadn't truly had a great relationship with God in a while. I prayed and went to church, but today was the first time in a long time that I had actually felt something deep in my heart, pulling me towards my heavenly father once again…

We were half way through with eating our main meals when we started to make official plans for our dates that evening. Josh would pick me up from the house and Pedro at Elena's. We would meet at the restaurant and things would go from there.

I was walking outside to the car with Elena when my phone started to go off. I looked at the id and it said 'mom'. "Hang on I have to take this." I stood a few feet away when I picked up.

"Hey mom what's up?"

For a second or two all I heard was a weeping sound from the other end. _Mom's crying? Why is she crying…?_

I was beginning to worry, "Hello? Mom? MOM?! What's going on?!"

"Your…Father…oh…Aiden will…" Her voice cracked and faltered.

Aiden picked up, and in a husky voice he only used when worried spoke up, "Hey sis. You need to uh, get to the Hospital. Dad's…well he's been in an accident…You just need to get here as soon as possible."

My heart felt like it had been torn into a million pieces. I began to weep and cry with sorrow. "What?! Aiden, what's going on? What do mean Dad's been hurt? Is he ok? Oh God please no…"

Elena walked up and put her arms around me as I felt my legs go weak. The last thing I remember is Josh's face coming into view as I was lifted into the air officially giving into his strong embrace before my mind went into unconsciousness and took over completely…

**Ha, ha! Cliffee! Big switheroo. It was actually planned from the beginning!...:)**


	11. Chapter 11: Hospitality

**This is what happened last:**

Elena walked up and put her arms around me as I felt my legs go weak. The last thing I remember is Josh's face coming into view as I was lifted into the air officially giving into his strong embrace before my mind went into unconsciousness and took over completely…

**Thanks for reading on, I hope that this next chapter is what you were waiting for…**

**~Passionj.c.143~**

**Chapter 11: **_**Hospital**_**ity**

**Josh's POV: (Starts before she faints)**

I watched Kathy eat her salad as she talked to Pedro about how great the service was. I completely agreed and voiced my opinion after she was done.

Elena seemed to be thinking pretty hard about what we were discussing as she picked at her food. The rest of the meal was nice and the only thing wrong with it was when we had to leave.

Pedro and I stayed back to get the bill as Elena and Kathy walked out to the car. "Well man what do you think?" Pedro asked me.

"What? The food? Brilliant. I really enjoyed it." I replied as we got the change and headed for the door.

"No…the girls. What do you think of Elena? She's one amazing woman…" Pedro began to daydream.

"Uh, Hello? Earth to Pedro. (I laughed) I think their great; I can't wait until tonight…" Just then I saw what I never expected. Kathy dropped a cell phone and Elena had just grabbed on to her. There were tears rolling down her face…

I ran over to her as my heartbeat increased and my whole body tensed. I caught her in my arms just before Elena couldn't hold on anymore. She felt so limb in my hands. I picked her up and gathered her close to me as if she were a little girl. Her eyes never opened, but the tears didn't cease. They ran down her rosy cheeks and trailed along her neck.

I carried her to the car and laid her in my lap in the back seat of her car, unwilling to let go. Pedro took the wheel and Elena talked on the phone that Kathy had dropped.

"Si…oh, no…yes I understand…I don't know, but I think she just passed out is all, from shock…Yes I'll tell her everything once I know she can handle it…Alright we'll be praying for you…Remember Isaiah 53:5 "…And by his stripes we are healed" Amen…Alright adios…" And then she ended the call.

I just watched Kathy as I held onto her. She wasn't crying as much but would ever so often toss or turn and mumble something. I thought that she was having a bad dream…

We finally made it back to where Elena and Kathy were staying. I laid her gently on their couch and began to stroke back the hair from her face. She was sweating and moving around more than before, the tears had come back and it seemed more and more like a nightmare with every soft murmur she let escape her lips…

Elena brought a cold damp cloth and I placed it on her forehead. "What happened what's wrong with her and who were you talking to on the phone?" I asked in a demanding voice. Wondering what was said that had upset her so much.

She looked over at me then at Kathy with a sad expression and began to tell us what was wrong…

When she finished me heart ached for Kathy and her family. It reminded me of how my mom and father passed away…Suddenly Kathy screamed out of no where and began to thrash about. I got on my knees next to the couch and began to softly speak to her as I tried to calm her down enough to stay put.

"What can we do?" Elena asked.

Pedro and I both spoke at the same time…"Pray."

**Kathy's POV:**

There he was lying in the street helpless, lifeless. My father was stabbed and bleeding, but there was nothing I could do about it. "Why God? Why?" I screamed, but there was no reply…

That's when I woke up. My head hurt and a pain was shooting from my forehead down my back, and my eyes just didn't seem to want to open. My skin felt really clammy and my body ached all over. I was laying on a soft surface, but other than that I couldn't feel much.

Voices were swarming my surrounding's, but they jumbled and it took me a minute or two to finally make out what they were saying…

"I hope she wakes up soon, I am so nervous." A tender voice said.

Then continued, "You see, her father was in a car wreck and his leg was hurt. They say that he might loose it unless they can get him into surgery, but the procedure is supposed to take a while. Plus it's expensive. Their not sure their insurance will cover it all. Although he has some bumps and bruises that's the only severe injury. Mrs. Mitchell and Aiden are at the hospital now. They have everyone at church praying for him."

"Mrs. Mitchell couldn't even speak she was so upset. Aiden had to talk, but even his voice was strained." Elena began to cry. "I don't know what to do, I just don't…Kathy she's….and…" Pedro walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. They sat down together as she clutched onto him.

I didn't want to hear anymore. Suddenly there was a sharp and loud sound. My body lurched to the side and everything seemed to ache all at once. I realized that it was me who screamed. Then strong and comforting arms wrapped around me, but I somehow protested against them. Soft words were spoken against my ear as I struggled with myself, my heart, those warm and inviting arms, the world…the truth…

**Thanks for reading please review! Just hit that button on the bottom left hand corner of this screen! Thanks again! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: A Turn for the Worse

**This is what happened last:**

"Mrs. Mitchell couldn't even speak she was so upset. Aiden had to talk, but even his voice was strained." Elena began to cry. "I don't know what to do, I just don't…Kathy she's….and…" Pedro walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. They sat down together as she clutched onto him.

I didn't want to hear anymore. Suddenly there was a sharp and loud sound. My body lurched to the side and everything seemed to ache all at once. I realized that it was me who screamed. Then strong and comforting arms wrapped around me, but I somehow protested against them. Soft words were spoken against my ear as I struggled with myself, my heart, those warm and inviting arms, the world…the truth…

**Thanks for reading! I am SO sorry for the extremely LONG wait, but I hope that you will like this next chapter! Also, thanks to those who voted in my poll! I would like to point out that I still want some input! So please vote today! **

**God Bless!**

**Chapter 12: A Turn for the Worse…**

Kathy's POV:

I gasped for air as if I were being strangled and shot into a sitting position as another nightmare passed. I looked around and saw that I was in my room, still at the lake. Outside the window I could see the sun beginning to set. Suddenly a rush of memories came back to me.

Horrifying images crossed my mind and the more recent hours of my life came back to me. My hand reached to touch my face and I could feel the wet moisture seep into my fingers. I looked down and my shirt was stuck to me. Dazed I made my way into the bathroom, turned some warm water on in the shower and sat there with my clothes still on. It felt good as the water warmed my cold body and seemed to wash away all my fears and sorrows.

I wasn't sure how long it was until I heard Elena come in and turn off the water. I was too numb to think as I tried all I could to keep my mind from forming horrible scenarios as to what happened to put my father in the hospital. I loved him so much and I couldn't even begin to fathom what horrible thing happened to him and if he was even still alive. I didn't know what to expect…

Then I vaguely remembered something that Elena had said just before I blanked out again. It took me a minute but it finally came to me!

_Wait a second, what did she say? He was in an accident. And at the Hospital. Oh no, what am I doing?!_

"_Lord give me strength. I lift my father up to you and I pray that you would heal him, according to your word in Isaiah 53:5. Your word is your promise and I ask in faith that you would heal him. Amen." _

I began to pray quietly when I started to notice things moving and Elena was franticly trying to get me out of the tub.

I looked at her, "Elena!" Tears started streaming down my face again as I hugged my best friend and climbed out of the tub.

"What happened? Is he ok? Tell me everything. Wait! Tell me as I pack, I have to go to the airport! I need you to help me gather all my things! I don't care if it's neat just get it all and throw it in a bag!" I ran back into my room and changed into some dry clothes.

She immediately went to work as I threw on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and pulled back my hair in a ponytail. "Elena I'm so sorry for all of this." I said as silent tears rolled down her face. She tried to hide it. I couldn't remember the last time I saw her cry, it was rare.

She turned towards the dresser and mumbled, "No, chica it's ok. And don't worry too much more, I just got off the phone with your mama and he's doing ok but he's still in the emergency room. It was pretty bad, the accident. Just get there as soon as you can. I've already arranged a flight for you it leaves in 40 min.'s, so you have to hurry. I'm going to stay behind and take care of the last few things that need to be done here. And say goodbye to Pedro." We were nearly finished packing, and I walked around the bed to her.

"Elena thank you so much." I hugged her. "I couldn't have asked God for a better friend." She looked up at me with sad eyes but smiled and nodded her head.

"Now, I'll go start the car and grab these suitcases, you meet me there. Don't forget to lock up." She quickly grabbed the bags and left.

I stood there for a second and took in my surroundings. There I was on an amazing vacation in an amazing condo and this tragedy happens…I almost couldn't believe it. I snapped myself out of my reverie and grabbed some last minute things and bolted out the door. Elena drove since I didn't trust myself enough to handle driving yet; I was still shaking a little.

As Elena walked me to the gates that lead to my plane Josh's face suddenly invaded my mind. I gasped, "Elena! Oh no Josh…" She held her hand up to stop me.

"It's ok. When you first passed out he caught you right when I was about to drop you. He knows everything that's going on, and he's praying for you and your family. He didn't want to leave but I made him go home and rest when it got late. Of course he expected to see you before you left but something came up and he had to go back home. He left like an hour ago, said he'd call you when he got a moment. So keep your phone on you." I felt bad about making Josh worry so much about me. I must've been in real bad shape, but I couldn't help but wonder what was so important that he had to go home.

We hugged each other and said our goodbyes and I climbed into the small plane that would take me back home. At least I only had thirty min's till I would be able to see my dad. I settled in for the ride all the while fighting back tears and sobs that seemed to consume me in all of my loneliness. God seemed so far away at that moment like I was on my own…

**An hour later:**

"Mom! Aiden!" I shouted across the waiting room as I set my bags down and ran towards them. The taxi driver had just set the heavier ones inside the lobby.

My mother's heartbroken face shot up and her tear stained face smiled for probably the first time in the past several hours. Tears sprang back to life on my face as we embraced. Aiden came up behind her with no emotion in his face. He even looked slightly pale. I grabbed him in the best hug I could give. He squeezed back but not as tight as he usually would. Questions immediately spilled from my lips.

"How is dad? What happened? Does he need surgery? Can I see him?" My eyes searched my mother's face as her words became stuck in her throat again and I looked to Aiden for answers. It took a moment for him to find his voice but he said, "He's not doing so well. They say the damage is worse than they originally thought. He has internal bleeding from the impact and his leg is broken. They say he may never use it again or even get to keep it, it's so messed up." He could barely speak at that point as his already blood shot eyes began to fill up. I just grabbed hold of him and mom and then we made our way to where they were sitting.

"I guess all we can do now is wait." I said as I tried to hold back the tears.

**Thanks again for being incredibly patient! You probably forgot all about this story…  
I know that happens to me when I suddenly get an email that someone added a new chapter and it's been forever…lol Well Read and Review! **


End file.
